


Fireworks

by Fangirllikewhoa



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirllikewhoa/pseuds/Fangirllikewhoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Independence Day one-shot<br/>Let's call this an S1 AU (due to season difference, but that's all really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Cosima laughed as she found herself led through hallways and up stairs, blindfolded with a scarf. “Just a bit more now,” came the soft voice of her captor. She heard the distinct sound of a key and lock, and then the groaning sound of metal on metal.

Her lover’s laughing voice came to her, from… above? “You may open your eyes now.”

She slid the scarf off of her eyes and she blinked rapidly against the light. She was faced with ladder rungs of rebar embedded into cinderblock, and an open hatch, revealing the twilight above and the laughing eyes of Delphine, peeking over the edge. “Come! I have a surprise for you.”

Cosima grabbed onto the rungs and pulled herself up and through the hatch, finding herself on the roof of the biological sciences building. Laid out in front of her was a blanket surrounded by candles that appeared to have been dropped into lab beakers in lieu of hurricane lamps. She took note of the cushions that she knew came out of the faculty lounge’s couch.

Delphine grasped her hand and led her to the tiny sanctuary. “Do you like it?” she asked with a hopeful grin, biting her lip and looking up through puppy dog eyes. Not for the first time, Cosima wondered how often that particular combination worked for the Frenchwoman. 

Pushing that thought aside, she looked around at the obvious effort Delphine had put into their hideaway. “I love it! How did you manage this?””

“Well, one day I was looking for Dr. Martin and his TA told me that he sometimes sneaks up here to have a little smoke break. I told him I would proctor his next exam if he would let me borrow his key this weekend. I am told that the fireworks will be best just on the other side of the river, and if my friend over in geographic information systems is correct, this building’s height and location will make it a perfect viewing platform.”

Cosima kicked off her shoes and settled down against the cushions and took in the uninterrupted horizon in front of her. She could see the lights from downtown St. Paul over the river, but other than that you wouldn’t even know you were on a college campus from this vantage point. She found herself snugged back against the taller woman’s chest. “Can I just say how dorkily romantic it is that you checked with the GIS dudes to see if this would work for your plan?”

Delphine laughed behind her and began rustling through a large picnic hamper. “Thank you, I think. I just… I want to do things for you always. I want to spend all of my time with you. Sometimes I feel like a crazy person because all I can think of is what you will think about this thing or that, what you are doing when you are elsewhere…. I… I am not used to this.” She quickly added, “And I don’t believe it is that you are a woman. It is that you are you.”

Cosima turned in the taller woman’s arms and said solemnly. “Well, um, ditto. Obvs. My advisor is really pissed at me, but I have to say, my life outside the lab is pretty fucking great.” She pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Delphine’s mouth, “Thank you. I have not been this spoiled ever before.”

Delphine blushed slightly and turned away. There was such intensity in the way they looked at one another sometimes that she felt she had to look away or she would find herself telling Cosima everything. Not just about Leekie and DYAD, but about these intense feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. She knew that this was not part of the plan, that she was never supposed to do more than be an enticement to the dreadlocked clone to bring her into DYAD, but she found herself seeing so much more than Cosima’s biology. She had found herself falling in love with the way the young woman’s brain worked, with the passionate way she argued her points, not in a way that was belligerent, but just so absolutely forthright. And then there were her hands, and how she used them whenever she was speaking or thinking through something particularly complex, not to mention the way they were so easily able to coax incredible pleasure from her body. She felt herself flush and shook her head slightly to bring herself back to the present and opened up the basket next to them.

“I have treats. I stole a bottle of wine from the faculty awards ceremony, and I brought truffles, and cheese and crackers.” She set out a little spread, and began feeding Cosima small bites. The darker woman licked her lips and smiled across at the blonde. “This is amazing. But I have to ask… I mean, you’re not even American, so… Independence Day?”

“Well, first, I have to admit to a certain fondness for fireworks. And though we do not have the Eiffel Tower as a backdrop, I am sure it will be wonderful. And second, I am not sure what they taught you in your imperialist elementary school, but the Americans would have remained under the thumb of their British overlords if it weren’t for the timely aid of my countrymen.”

Cosima laughed at that and opened her mouth to reply when the first flash and bang of fireworks exploded into the sky. She quickly moved their picnic to the side and resettled herself so that she was laying across Delphine’s lap, hands intertwined as they watched the light show. She couldn’t suppress her oohs and aaahs at some truly spectacular displays.

On and on the show went, and she remained engrossed. Eventually she felt nimble fingers untie the band that was holding back her locks, spreading them out behind her. She sighed as those same hands traced the spiral of her tattoo and the fine bones in her hands. Finally, she dropped all pretense of watching the show when a hot kiss was pressed into her palm. She turned to the blonde woman, and swallowed hard at the desire reflected back in those hazel eyes. She quickly surged up to her knees and captured the blonde’s lips with her own.

To this point, Cosima had been the instigator in their couplings, always allowing Delphine to dictate what she was comfortable with, but certainly pressing forward when hands became uncertain or kisses tentative. But not tonight.

Tonight it was Delphine that was pulling at clothing, nipping and biting at the flesh that was revealed. There was nothing uncertain or tentative in the way she held Cosima’s head, thumb stroking under her jaw as she plundered Cosima’s mouth. She slid her hand to the back of Cosima’s head and turned her to lay beneath her as she stroked her tongue deeply into the velvety warmth of Cosima’s mouth, sparking an intense heat low in her belly.

It was all the clone could do to hold on as Delphine continued to undress her before quickly stripping her own clothes off as Cosima struggled to catch her breath. She bit her lip as she took in the naked form of her lover. She was so long of limb and finely boned, she might have been a dancer rather than a scientist. Certainly she moved with a dancer’s grace. As those long limbs settled against her own more compact frame, she sighed at the delicious friction of skin against skin. The heat of the day hadn’t dissipated much, and they soon were covered a sheen of sweat as they explored one another’s bodies, slipping and sliding against one another, finding the places that made breathing hitch or that unseated low moans from the other’s throat.

They continued this way for what might have been hours, teasing without increasing the intensity of their caresses until Cosima felt a shift in Delphine. Suddenly there was a deliberateness in her touch that had been lacking before. Cosima knew she would not stand a chance against the focused attention of the blonde, and tried to shift their positions. Delphine, however, was having none of it. With a strength belied by her slight frame, she held Cosima below her and worked her way down her body. Cosima arched an eyebrow at the taller woman. Though Cosima had pleasured Delphine with her mouth, she knew that the idea was still rather abstract to Delphine. She had said she wanted to, but hadn’t yet taken steps to carry thought into action. “You don’t have to you know," Cosima said as she tangled a hand in her lover’s hair to catch her attention.

“I know, _chèrie_ but I feel like I may die if I do not,” came the heartfelt reply.

Not one to argue with such certitude, Cosima lay back against the cushions. She felt warm hands and impossibly long fingers part her center and slide though the liquid heat they found there. Her eyes squeezed shut and a strangled gasp ripped from her throat as Delphine’s mouth closed over her sex. There were no tentative licks or timid strokes here; Delphine was consuming her, lapping at her with the flat of her tongue, humming into her as she felt Cosima’s hips cant up toward her face. She was relentless in her ministrations- absolutely floored by the response her mouth was eliciting from her lover. She felt Cosima’s clit swell and harden against her tongue and could not help the sympathetic moan that tore from her throat. She moved her hand from its grip behind Cosima’s knee up to gently slide one, then two fingers into her, thrilled when Cosima began alternatively swearing and breathing her name.

Suddenly the young woman was coming undone against her, and Delphine lifted her face to watch the orgasm roll through Cosima’s body as she continued to stroke against impossibly tight heat.

Soon she was being pulled up and against Cosima, whose mouth was hot and hungry against her own. After long moments, she pulled back to breathe “Tasting myself on your mouth is so fucking amazing.” Delphine thought to respond but only managed a strangled gasp as she felt sharp teeth nipping at the pulse in her neck. She felt Cosima shift, and soon she was below the smaller woman, writhing against her as she sucked and nipped at her breasts. Cosima moved to slide lower, to taste Delphine as well, when she felt a hand grip her chin. “Please, I want you up here. I want to see you when I come.”

Cosima surged up against Delphine whose legs opened to her, and felt the taller woman’s heels dig into her back. She slid a hand down between their bodies and gasped at the flood of wetness she felt. “Holy shit, Delphine, you loved that.” She slid easily into her lover, brushing her thumb over her clit. “You’re already so close, " she breathed into the blonde’s ear as she pushed deeply, using her hip as leverage to create long deep strokes. She felt the pleasure build quickly, and began to lick and suck at the Delphine’s clavicle, tracing her jugular, nipping at her ear. She tucked her head into the crook of Delphine’s neck as she felt her begin to shake against her, allowing strangled moans to escape, and finally she arched back, coming hard against Cosima’s hand which stroked gently against her until she felt no more aftershocks.

Wordlessly Cosima pulled the light blanket around them as they caught their breath. She rested her head against the cushions and pulled Delphine tightly against her, brushing kisses against her forehead.

She lifted her hand lazily and began pointing out constellations to Delphine, who wasn’t crying, but who did look more than a little shell shocked. She thought then, about telling her that she had fallen for her. That Delphine wasn’t alone in the emotion that was so clearly written on her face, but she held off. She wanted to tell her when they were upright and dressed, when Delphine was sure to understand that it wasn’t about the sex, but something bigger that pressed against her chest whenever she looked at her. And so she waited and gasped when fireworks burst against the sky- a grand finale that lit up the dark with color and sound. She smiled when she heard Delphine whisper against her skin, “I will never forget this.”


End file.
